


How Vampires Can be Match Makers

by Allycakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Worried!Dean, could have a sexy sequal if anyone wants ;), fem!reader - Freeform, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycakes/pseuds/Allycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt from the lovely hannac-08 in were the reader and Dean get into a huge fight and reader goes on a dangerous hunt alone and gets hurt and Dean rescued them. The reader doesn't really go looking for trouble, but trouble finds her. Set around season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Vampires Can be Match Makers

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this but I definitely will if anyone really truly wants :)

It started off so small. Don't most huge fights? 

It was a dumb comment you made about you getting hurt badly one of these days and Dean looked as though you insulted Baby. 

Then the yelling started. It went from bickering to a screaming contest and you and Dean yelling till you both were red in the face. 

Sam was at the library, of course, searching for ways to kill a very vicious Vampire that didn't involve getting close enough to chop off its head. You guys had tried that and almost became a very generous meal. 

This one was too smart and too fast. You almost wondered why you were still alive. 

The yelling continues. 

"Why do you even care Dean?! It didn't happen! No one got hurt!" You yell at him, wondering why no one has come to kick both of you out of the motel room 

"Because you constantly joke like that! It's not funny and you really could have died tonight!" He yells back, a mere foot away from you. He takes a deep breath and starts again "listen Y/N, I know Sammy can handle himself but..." 

"But you think I can't." You finish in a quiet seething rage. He picks up on it and furrows his brow and shakes his head 

"I didn't say that!" He says and takes a step forward to match the step you take back. 

You look around the dingy motel room. This whole fight could be that fact that they have spent too much time together since they could only afford one room and have been here over two weeks tracking this vamp. 

Two weeks of you and Dean getting snippier and more easily irritated with one another. 

You would think about how you two are too much alike but instead, pure anger clouds your thoughts 

"You didn't have to." You grit out in a quiet voice, Dean looks like he regrets what he didn't have time to even finish saying. 

You're out the door in less then a minute with Dean calling after you but not daring to follow.

You walk around town and eventually head past city limits because of how small this town is.

It must be around one in the morning now. Seething and not letting yourself calm down makes it so you don't hear the foot falls behind you or notice there isn't any light or anyone else around except for the person you hadn't yet noticed. 

Once you realize you're being followed, you don't have time to reach the gun you always have in the small of your back. 

You're out cold within moments. 

Your own pounding head is what finally wakes you up. You look around and see your in a surprisingly lavish house. 

The kind of place you and the Winchester brothers never thought to look for the vampire reeking havoc all throughout town. 

You're tied to a wooden chair with your hands bound on separate legs of the chair. You yank but the knots are masterfully tied and your legs are bound together with rope and tied to the remaining two legs of the chair. You stop struggling, deciding that it's easier to conserve your strength. 

You take in your surroundings and note the bare fireplace and the pictures of a happy young couple with a child. Your stomach turns at something you had yet to think about. 

Of course the vampire would have killed who ever was living here prior. 

You would chastise yourself for not realizing sooner but the sound of a door sliding open then shut behind you makes your heart jump then stop. You hold your breath and listen. 

You don't hear anything until you feel breath by your ear and a hand caressing your hair. You inhale sharply and the breath of the beast ghosts down to your neck 

"Mmm you don't know how happy I am that you and your hunter got into a fight" a deep voice with a strong accent sighs against your neck. Your brain helpfully supplies that the accent must be British. "You know I wondered if I'd have another chance to kill you when I let you all go. And here you are! Smelling just as ravishing as when we first met." He continued talking as though you two were merely discussing the weather and he wasn't about to kill you. 

"They aren't gonna let you do anything to me." You force your voice to remain steady and your glare at the wall steely. 

The vampire chuckles. 

"I like your feistiness. But they aren't gonna have a say in the matter." You feel his lips press against your neck and you shiver unwittingly. He laughs. "I've lived far too long to be outsmarted by some hunters with a vendetta." Your face shows your confusion. 

"How do you know about...?" You don't finish as he comes around to kneel very closely in front of you. 

"I've had my eye on the Winchester's for a while know. There's been a lot of chatter about them. And when you joined their forces I couldn't help but to catch the attention of the three of you." He grins. You take in his short neat brunet hair and his cold and calculating light blue eyes. You didn't catch a good look of him in the dark just a few hours ago. 

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" You ask distractedly. He lets out an amused breath. 

"Oh Y/N," you tense at the use of your name, "it isn't just you I'm out to kill. But... I do want to make those brothers hurt before they die." He spoke, sounding as though he was just thinking out loud towards the end. 

A grin grows on his face as he leans forward and you freeze. You've been hunting with Sam and Dean for almost six months now. And you freeze. 

He takes it slow and drags a set of razor sharp teeth across the sensitive skin of your neck. Not enough to break skin. Then in a quick movement he grabs your shoulders and you feel the skin on your neck break as he sinks his fangs in. 

It takes a moment for the pain to register but when it does it feels like your being pricked with knives. Not just on your neck but everywhere. You realize that you're getting light headed and are on the verge of blacking out when the door slams open and the pressure from your neck releases. 

You see the vampire's head rolling and realize he must have been too distracted by you to hear Sam and Dean coming. 

The last thing you see is brilliant green eyes. 

You wake up to see the ceiling of the motel room and an aching pain in your neck. You turn your head to see Dean sleeping in an uncomfortable position in a chair less than a foot away. 

You reach out and touch the hand hanging closest to you and he jumps awake immediately. 

His eyes are focused on you for a minute and then he looks around the room, no doubt making sure you both are safe. 

"Hey" he says softly, not looking at you 

"Hey. Where's Sammy?" You ask out of curiosity, or so you tell yourself. 

"He went to clean up the house where we found you" he says while leaning forward and looking anywhere but at you. 

"How did you find me?" You ask as you hold your gaze on the handsome man in front of you. You're so out of it you don't even mind that you're thinking about the crush you've had on Dean since you first met. 

He meets your gaze and he looks as guilty as you've ever seen him. 

"The arrogant bastard left a note on the door. Sammy found it when he came back last night. If he had decided to kill you any sooner, we wouldn't have gotten there in time." He says with a mix of rage and pure regret swimming in his too green eyes and he reaches out for your hand. 

It's an uncharacteristic gesture but it's one you appreciate. 

You tighten your hold on his hand and build up the courage to pull him down towards you. He doesn't pull back or resist, but simply searches your face for any sign of doubt. You smile and pull him hard enough so you're both inches away from each other. He moves a little towards you but waits till you close the remaining space. 

It starts slow but builds till you're both breathless and have to pull away. You're grinning like an idiot but he looks serious from his position sitting on the bed next to you. His hand brushes lightly over the bandage on your neck. 

"I hate that that son of a bitch was able to touch you." He grits out through his teeth and you wrap a hand around the back of his neck and pull him in for a shorter and sweeter kiss. 

You knew he was about to apologize for the argument but all you wanted was him. 

You break away and give him a cheeky look and bite your lower lip. He laughs breathlessly before straddling you and kissing the opposite side of your neck. You pull him up for another kiss and tangle your hands in his hair as his hold him up so he doesn't collapse on top of you. 

You lay in this position for a good ten minutes. Kissing and touching each other in ways you both have wanted for a very long time. 

You had your hands under his shirt when the door squeaks open. 

Dean flies off you and you throw the blanket over you to cover the blush that erupted over your face. 

You peek out a moment later to see Sam standing by the door and Dean standing next to the bed with his hands awkwardly in his back pockets. 

Sam has a small smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised. 

Then he just laughs and shakes his head. 

"God I wish we had another room." He mutters to himself before turning to leave again. 

You look to Dean and he looks back at you with a boyish grin. 

"At least we have time alone. He probably won't dare to come back for another few hours" he says suggestively before climbing on top of you again. 

You laugh and shove his shoulder but he knows that you like the sound of that.


End file.
